Spring Flower to Falling Leaves
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: A series of One-Shots ranging from the Spring until the Fall. Suggestions welcome. Goes in part with Holiday Feeling. Unmarked chapters are K, others will be rated accordingly.
1. Sister

_**Disclaimer: Owning nothing but the short stories that appear here. I lay no claim to Phineas and Ferb or anything related to it, Dan,Swampy and Disney has that right.**_

The OC that Appears in this Chapter is Samantha 'Sam' Adler, belonging to Robot Wolf 26Z, aka Me.

Word: Sister  
Suggestion From: Me  
Characters: Candace, Stacy, Jenny, Sam and Gretchen

A/N: Gretchen is about five here making Sam twelve and the others eleven.

"It's not as simple as you think Candace. Mr. Montgomery is harsh," Twelve year old Sam Adler spoke seriously to the redhead whom was a year younger than herself.

A soft sound from the doorway got all four girls attention. There was a small girl standing there, with messy chestnut colored hair. She was wearing loose black and red pajamas. She was carrying a white stuffed tiger in her arms.

"What's the matter Gretty?" Sam inquired of her younger sister.

"I had a bad dream," The small girl mumbled and pulled the Tiger closer.

"What kind?" Sam asked as she scooped up her youngest sibling.

The younger girls response was mumbled and was indiscernible to everyone but Sam. Sam nodded simply as the girl continued to a few moments Gretchen had quieted down and to the surprise of the other girls, had fallen asleep. Sam effortlessly carried her back to her room and came back.

"Wow," Whistled Jenny.

"What?" Sam responded.

"Never knew that a younger sibling could take such a liking to their older sibling," Stacy commented, "My sister and I don't see eye to eye."

"At least you have a sister," Jenny and Candace said at the same time.

"You lot are forgetting that I have two brothers and two sisters. Sometimes it's just nice to be the listening and understanding older sister," Sam intervened smoothly, "How about some movies?"

**Alrighty, Any pairings. No Yaoi or Yuri. Any Female/Female or Male/Male and Young Male/Older Female or Young Female/Older Male will be friendship only. This is for Spring to Fall ONLY. Holiday Feeling covers the Winter months.**


	2. Little Brothers

_**Disclaimer: Owning nothing but the short stories that appear here. I lay no claim to Phineas and Ferb or anything related to it, Dan,Swampy and Disney has that right.**_

_**Word: Little Brothers**_

_**Suggestion From: Sabrina06**_

_**Characters: Candace, Phineas, and Ferb**_

_**A/N: Sabrina06 asked for a simple Flynn-Fletcher Sibling Fluff, and here it is.**_

Twelve year old Candace Flynn was stuck inside. Not that she didn't mind, it was raining fiercely. On top of that she had come down with the Flu, as did her younger brothers. Phineas, her biological brother, was sitting across from her at the kitchen table. Ferb, her step-brother, was not present at the table but sleeping in the living room on the couch. At least it couldn't get any worse.

A loud thunderous boom shook the house and in the moment afterwards the lights flickered off. Candace heard a squeal from the living room. Then something ran headlong into her, in the following flash of lighting, Candace saw a flash of green hair.

"Ferb? Are you okay?" Candace inquired.

"Yes," came the Green-haired boys response, his voice tinged with a British accent.

"Well nothing to do but ride the storm out," Candace muttered to herself as she led both of her brothers out into the living room.

She sat down on the couch and two small shifts in the weight of the couch told her that the boys had followed suit. In the next flash of lightning, she saw that they managed to pick up their blankets from where ever they had previously discarded them. Candace's eyelids felt heavy and she must have drifted off to sleep because she was being shaken awake by her mother.

"Come on Candace, Let's get you to bed," Linda said softly as she guided Candace up the stairs and carried Phineas.

As soon as Candace was safely in bed, Linda put Phineas his own bed. Lawrence did the same for Ferb. As they left the room they heard the boys mumble, "Best Big Sister Ever."

As Linda closed Candace's bedroom door, she distinctly hear her daughter say, "I'll do anything to make sure my little brothers are safe."

_**And End! Whooo! Chapter Two! Reviews and Suggestions are great appreciated.**_


End file.
